


эхо

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Symbolism, Writer Wonwoo, dancer soonyoung, kinda soulmate AU, minghao artist, pianist jun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: ау, где минхао художник, джун — пианист, сунён — танцор, а вону спит и видит, как бросил писать тексты.никогда ещё вону так не любил вкус розового вина, кокоса и сахарной пудры на имбире
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Side Jihan - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	эхо

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9200775/23833567

Музыка рождается во всём: в скрипе ногтей по столу, звоне связки ключей, скрежете ножа по стеклянной дощечке;  
музыка рождается в столкнувшихся губах, трущихся друг о друга носах, нечаянно соприкоснувшихся плечах;  
музыка рождается.

И никогда не умирает, хоть и сожги ты все нотные листы молодого композитора из Зальцбурга. Хоть и сожги всю душу его — музыка, как и то пламя, только разрастётся и потом поглотит весь мир.

Всё зависит от того, что именно считать миром.

В иные дни Джуну страстно хочется убить свою музыку, но в итоге он только убивает себя в ней, когда сидит ночами и до позднего утра за синтезатором в своей комнате или за роялем в небольшой гостиной, которая от огромного инструмента становится ещё меньше, пьёт зелёный чай с молоком, двумя дольками лимона и имбирём, дремет на знакомых вдоль и поперёк клавишах и, если не лень потянуться и включить торшер, читает. Одну и ту же книгу, которую ненавидит.

Так сильно он ненавидит эту книгу, что готов вырвать лист, скомкать его и…

…бросить в металлическое мусорное ведро так запросто; забить трёхочковый.

_Экспозиция #1:_ свет в комнате персиковый из-за полупрозрачных штор и краски на стенах, увешанных мотивационными цитатами всяких буддистов; с потолка свешивается провод с голой лампочкой; на полу валяется сломанная пыльная люстра; ведро высокое, решётчатое, стоит справа у тяжёлого стола с узором под розовый мрамор и полнится такими же скомканными листами. Из них вполне может сложиться целая история.

Но эта вполне-может-сложиться история заканчивается, так и не начавшись.  
Может ли какая-либо история начаться, не имея потом конца?

Всё дело в деталях.

И в том, что каждую из этих деталей Вону ненавидит всеми фибрами своей души, потому и переводит понапрасну всю ту бумагу, которой касается — вот такой он писательский вариант царя Мидаса, каким бы мудаком этот Мидас _ни_ был, для Вону он вообще _не_ был: весь курс антички он потратил на нездоровый шестнадцатичасовой сон. Однако. Вону знает, что Мидас превращал всё в золото, от этого и погиб, а Вону превращает любую идею в текст, обнажающий его травмы, которые он таковыми не считает, но погибает тоже. Так что same shit.

От царя Мидаса — красивая легенда и кому-то пятёрка по античной литературе, а от Вону — только вред экологии, и толку с его солнечно-жёлтого шоппера с вышитым котёнком в нижнем углу. И вытрепанные нервные клетки Джонхану, литературному агенту по собственному провозглашению, редактора по профессии и драматурга по образованию. Джонхан последние два месяца стабильно звонит раз в неделю с воодушевлённым «Ну что?». До срока сдачи осталось таких «Ну что?» — одно.

— ААА!

Ничего.  
Абсолютно ничего.

В мусорку отправляется ещё один лист, а мозолистые пальцы отправляются — в густые вьющиеся волосы, которые с самого пробуждения вчерашним днём не знали расчёски. Вону тяжко вздыхает, бросает на стол очки в тонкой металлической оправе и откидывается на спинке стула, она мягко под ним гнётся, и недописатель (недопролетариат, недочеловек) запрокидывает голову, глядя в потолок.

_Экспозиция #2_ : компьютерный стул в комнате без компьютера; царапины на полу цвета чёрной вишни из-за колёсиков стула; на Вону грязно-зелёного цвета худи, всё ещё пахнущая кондиционером для белья и совсем немного — миндальным маслом, которым он после душа пользуется; стена напротив, увешанная распечатками из любимых фильмов и клипов, геометрия, буйство красок и что-то, что похоже на неоимпрессионизм; расстояние между потолком и Вону длиной в воздух; хрустящая трещина на побелке.

Очередная.

И жёлтое мерзкое пятно, потому что семья Квонов вообще не должна набирать ванную, разводить золотых рыбок и позволять Сунёну в одиночку загружать грязное бельё в стиральную машину.

— Ты сегодня занят? — Сунён жуёт рисовые хлебцы, на фоне слышен какой-то весёлый бит.

— Хмхмхммм, — продолжает изучать потолок и портить себе шею.

— Понял, — а вот Вону нихуя не понял.

Квон Сунён — надоедливый сосед, репетирующий (танцы, рэп, вокал, готовку, выразительное чтение, искусство ведения дискуссии — Академии Искусств, как ни крути) даже в квартире, где живёт с родителями, сестрой, её мужем и ещё с задорной собакой, по совместительству — школьный приятель Вону, который приклеился к нему и так отцепиться никак не может даже в универе; Сунён в один год с Вону поступить не сумел, зато, говоря его словами, owned it на следующий год. К пятому курсу Сунёна Вону успел бы универ и закончить, но он его бросил ещё на четвёртом курсе с Джису на спор. 

Ну и.  
Хрен с ним.

С Джису и с их спором.

— Я просто, — Сунён перекладывает телефон на другую сторону и зажимает плечом, чтобы встать и задержать все крошки на футболке, потому что, если просыпет хоть одну, мать на возраст сына не посмотрит и отлупит скрученной субботней газетой, — хотел пойти в студию после обеда, там сегодня пусто. Вчера же тебе рассказывал! Предлагал присоединиться, ну шо ты там? — крошки со звоном сыпятся в раковину, Вону морщится по ту сторону провода и по-прежнему пялится в потолок. — Надумал? — у Сунёна скоро какое-то там выступление, выход на диплом, вот он и репетирует постоянно, заставляет ещё консерваторских ему помогать. Пианистов там, скрипачей, хотя этот... экземпляр и без музыки танцевать будет.

Всё, что успел надумать Вону, это одно слово.  
В шесть букв.

— Пиздец.

— Тогда не трогаю, — Сунён отключается, но, прежде чем он да, Вону слышит, как что-то орёт муж сестры Квон. Как тявкает собака. И как Сунён с матерью хором отвечают. А весёлый бит, который Сунён записывал всё утро, потому что он ранняя пташка, так никто и не поставил на паузу и льётся музыка, льётся, льётся, как вода по полу/потолку.

У Квонов всегда шумно, всегда людно и всегда сталкиваются обида и радушие. Одно постепенно затмевает другое, с кислыми минами в этой семье ходить не принято, маяться без дела — тоже, и Вону вдруг понимает, что же это за эмоция к нему подобралась аж к горлу и защипавшим вмиг глазам. Понимает, потому что единственный голос, который отвечает ему в этой квартире — эхо его мелких шагов.

Эмоция называется зависть.  
Эмоция эта — самая ужасная для писателя.

От зависти ведь теряются слова.

Вону берёт из тумбочки под столом расшатанный томик с грязными страницами, мятыми и выжженными каплями кофе или, может, колы (или и того, и другого), раскрывает книгу и не может поверить в то, что можно что-то с такой силой ненавидеть, как он ненавидит этот свой текст. Потому и перечитывает, чтобы это толкало его наверх. 

От этой эмоции слова находятся сами.  
Самая прекрасная она для писателя.

Эмоция называется страх прошлого.

\

— Господи-боже-мой-блять, — Минхао закатывает глаза и даже перестаёт смешивать на палитре два, по мнению Джуна совершенно одинаковых, фиолетовых оттенка, — ты можешь… ну… там… одеться?

Джун смеётся:

— Ты художник, тебе и решать.

Разумеется, Джун в студию голым не пришёл. 

Он пришёл в полупрозрачной (полубелой, полублузке) рубашке с кружевом и узких брюках со стрелкой, иными словами, в одежде, которая походила больше на аксессуар для кожи, а не на её защиту: сегодня Сунён объявил репетицию неожиданно, что для него вполне ожидаемо, — и сразу в примерных сценических образах, хотя до выступления ещё стаптывать ему пол студии и стаптывать. У Джуна блёстки от стайлера в волосах остались. И смоки на глазах.

Довольно неудачные.  
А он с ними полгорода проехал.

— У меня в сумке, — вообще-то это обыкновенный кожаный рюкзак на одной ручке, купленный на одной барахолке в Аньшане, — салфетки, они даже грим смывают. Молю, сотри эту грязь со своего миленького фейса, который я всё равно не напишу.

Джун морщится, потому что ему смешно. Вечно Минхао с ним так разговаривает, будто забывает, кто всегда остаётся рядом в момент творческого ступора кроме кисти, палитры и холста.

Они в студенческие годы жили в одном общежитии, оба из Китая приехали, оба не собирались в него возвращаться после того, как учёба к концу подойдёт. Потом Джун готовился к последнему году в Академии Искусств, собирался сдавать дополнительные экзамены, чтобы остаться в местной консерватории и работать в оркестре, а Минхао универ — «бросил», они разъехались в разные части города, но видеться продолжили и дальше. Минхао это обозначил дружбой, а Джун, посмеиваясь, выгодой. 

Потому что видятся они обычно для работы в студии у Минхао, над которой он и живёт — помещение вообще-то чердачное и пришлось много помогать с обустройством, чтобы это был не лофт по _факту_ , а лофт по _стилю_.

Только вряд ли Минхао было бы выгодно постоянно порываться познакомить Джуна со остальными своими друзьями, да как-то до этого не доходит и не доходит. Всегда как-то хватало и того, что Джун уже с _Мингю_ знаком и, конечно, _Сунёном_ , потому что тот с первых дней общения с Минхао иногда зависал у них в общаге, аргументируя это тем, что «мой друг ёбаный хикка с факультета драмы».

Ещё один раз Джун встретился с _Верноном_ на презентации в картинной галерее, тот потом, когда уже у Минхао сидели, предложил пару косячков скрутить и включил странную музыку. «Это lofi hip-hop, got it?», в итоге Джун криво улыбнулся и решил с парнем в красных очках и радужных шмотках больше никогда не пересекаться. Как, впрочем, и с остальными друзьями Минхао. 

Они заранее все стали для Джуна фриками.

В углу у окна стоит жгучего красного цвета фоно, вместительное и очень вписывающееся в общую **картину** _картинной_ студии Минхао, иногда (каждый раз) Джун играет что-нибудь, пока друг пишет или по электронной почте ругается с очередным художественным интернет-магазином; по телефону он в студии никогда не говорит, это что-то вроде установленного для себя самого ограничения, не отвечает даже на звонки Мингю, может, от того, что звонит он часто, может, от того, что поводы всегда покупка десерта на вечер или диск напрокат (кто вообще их ещё берёт? Джун дразнит и называет их that couple).

Мелодии, которые пишет Джун только кажутся какими-то лёгкие, перестают, когда приходит осознание, что без исключения они — минорные; Минхао часто делает вид, что ничего не слышит, пока работает, а сам украдкой наблюдает, вслушивается и неизменно грустит. В каждой ноте спрятана история, которой Минхао или не знает, или знает только частично; иногда Минхао жалуется Мингю, что в Джуне столько заботы и света, а распределять это всё — не _для_ кого.

И тех же заботы и света получить в ответ — не _от_ кого.

В целом мире, правда, так быть не должно.

Телефон у Минхао взрывается какой-то совершенно авангардной шумихой, наверное, Вернон бы и эту музыку как-то обозначил, но приверженец классики — Джун — закатывает глаза:

— Ты же при работе выключаешь! — Джун говорит таким обиженным тоном, будто работает как раз-таки он, просто стоя посреди комнаты и вытирая глаза; от этих салфеток веки жжёт.

— Ай? — Минхао тотчас отвечает на звонок, когда видит имя звонящего, откладывает палитру и проходит мимо Джуна к окну, высовывается из него в улицу — и глубоко дышит. — Да что ты несёшь? Может? А? Да приходи лучше. Да, помню, он, — Минхао переглядывается с Джуном, когда оборачивается, будто боится произнести чьё-то имя, — уже заебал. Да. Я же сказал, что нормально. Приходи. И слышь! еду прихвати.

Джун догадывается о том, что произойдёт дальше, но не может сдержать страдальческого стона, когда Минхао эту догадку всё же озвучивает: «Ко мне сейчас друг подойдёт, познакомитесь хоть». И мысленно Джун молится всем богам, чтобы этот друг был нормальным или вовсе на Джуна внимание никакого не обратил.

И пока у Джуна происходит кризис личности, Минхао спокойно продолжает готовить своё рабочее место. Ему кажется, что он сегодня наконец-то что-то _сотворит_ , а не просто напишет.

— Да ты не ссы, с этим вы найдёте, о чём поговорить, — и едва сдерживает свой дьявольский смешок, когда заливает весь нежным бирюзовым маслом.

\

Вону не любит без надобности выходить из дома;  
надобности бывают разные.

Сходить за кофе и круассанами, послушать на скамейке в парке музыку, посетить кошачье кафе, заглянуть в магазин за всякими хим.средствами, съездить в редакцию, что на соседней улице и наведаться к Джису-хёну, купить себе в пекарне недалеко от школы коричного хлеба. И иногда к этому относилось ещё и проехать полгорода до студии Минхао, самого лучшего в этом мире друга. Почти. Что лучший — сомнениям не поддавалось, а про друга иногда можно было и поспорить. Наверное, такая мысль посещает время от времени любого человека из круга общения Минхао.

Познакомился с ним Вону в очереди на премьерный показ «Это всего лишь конец света». Разговорились, потому что пару раз виделись в универе, Минхао учился на потоке с Сунёном. 

«Так и Сунён не вылетел ещё, что сразу „учился“?»  
«Сунён, может, и нет, а я вот да. Мне картины писать не дают, всё теория, сплошная теория»  
«Понимаю, я тоже бросил. Драма, сплошная драма»  
«Так и что на драму тогда учиться шёл?»  
«А куда ещё?»  
«Справделиво. Ой. А пойдём завтра на пленэр!»

В итоге Вону все три часа молча писал в огромный нелинованный блокнот, а Минхао не мог перестать шутить, пока заполнял холст. Тогда-то Вону и увидел первую картину Минхао и подумал, что с таким экспрессивным абстрактным стилем он вряд ли пишет людей.

Ошибся.  
Писателям это очень свойственно.

Портреты, может, Минхао и не пишет, зато какие-то формы, напоминающие людей, или элементы чьей-то одежды (например, он как-то назвал картину «Мингю», когда написал на ней изображение лабиринта с его футболки) — довольно часто. На редких полотнах человеческое присутствие было каким-то особым, оно будто бы омузыкаливало работу Минхао, Вону, человек, полный слов, не мог подобрать тех, которые бы это всё смогли объяснить. 

Глядя на эти работы, Вону частенько не мог потом спать, хотя сон для него всегда выше любого творческого процесса. Но поделать с собой он что может? Видит эти определённые картины и теряет себя в картинах своих — словесных. Пишет ночь напролёт, а потом не знает, куда это всё деть, что делать с таким набором пустующих и пустых слов. 

Пустующих, потому нужно заполнять и дальше.  
Пустых, потому что некому их отдать.

Отдать. А зачем?

Если бы Вону встретил модель с этих картин, он бы точно бросил писать стихи.  
И прозу бы. Точно бросил.

А пока бросает только пакет с тайской едой на пол, непроизвольно.

_Экспозиция #3_ , стандартная: белые стены; окно во всю длину и ширину, а рядом в этом «оконном» углу — квадратный акустический samick, но Вону вообще не представляет, кто на нём играет, потому что Минхао явно никогда; в противоположном углу — два мягких пузатых кресла, такие же красные, как и фоно; со стороны входной двери пробковая вставка, на которой развешаны картины, и полки-полки-полки; в центре комнаты стол, на котором обычно всё сохнет, и вокруг него три мольберта, один огромный и два совсем маленьких, но таких же высоких.

 _Экспозиция #3_ , сегодняшняя: всё то же + за фоно сидит высокий худой парень в винтажных шмотках и что-то сосредоточенно играет.

Что-то, из-за чего Вону даже не чувствует себя преданным присутствием «лишнего» человека у Минхао в студии;  
что-то, из-за чего на сердце тут же сваливается какая-то скомканная тоска, от которой сбежать; сбежать поскорее хочется;  
что-то, из-за чего Вону не может пошевелиться — и взгляд от пианиста отвести не может тоже. 

Пограничье:  
сна и реальности,  
отсутствия эмоций и их взрыва.

Пакет с тайской едой падает, когда музыка обрывается, Вону стоит такой же опустошённый, как и его ноющие ладони. Мелодия закончена, а ощущение от неё продолжает тянуться, какое-то вязкое и ностальгическое.

— О! — Минхао подлетает сначала к еде, а потом ко всему остальному. То есть к приветствию, к другу и к тому, чтобы представить незнакомых людей. — Вону, это Джун, Джун, это Вону. Вы kinda одинаковые: иногда долго молчите, родились в один год и тоже беситесь от любой выходки Сунёна.

На упоминании Сунёна Вону тяжко вздыхает, Джун прыскает со смеху, а Минхао распечатывает свою лапшу и хитро щурится:

— Джун, что ты там ржёшь, раздевайся давай! Будем с тебя картины писать в жанре реализма.

\

В Академии Минхао учился на теории искусств, а не на самом искусстве — он честно-пречестно пробовал поступить на изобразительное, но его не приняли. Сначала, когда Джун об этом узнал, сидя за ужином в их тесной общажной комнате, просто рассыпался в смехе, он всегда в нём только рассыпается, а не собирается.

«Как это не приняли? Ты же талант!»

Но у таланта не нашлось ни одного людского изображения. На комиссии от этого задания Минхао отказался.

«Дело не в том, что я не умею. Дело в том, что я не хочу»  
«А меня б нарисовал?»  
«Так и ты не комиссия при поступлении в ВУЗ»

В итоге, когда не занимался музыкой (что уже значительно сокращало типичный день Джуна, потому что музыкой он был забит и в учёбе, и в работе, и в хобби), когда не шатался где-нибудь с Минхао и его бойфрэндом и не помогал (бывшему) соседу в творческих кризисах, когда не написывал успокаивающего содержания сообщения маме, Джун очень много читал.

Чтение он взял в привычку, когда только-только начал учить в старших классах корейский; так запоминалось и понималось больше слов, к тому же книги не мешали музыке, как могли бы мешать видеоигры или любой род развлечений, который ему нравился.

Книги имеют удивительное свойство: заканчиваться. Но та, которую Джун раз за разом перечитывает уже второй год — конца не имеет. Он купил её в магазине редакции; той, что на соседней улице; и иногда жалеет. 

Что нашёл эту книгу слишком рано.  
Или слишком поздно.  
Или что вообще нашёл. 

Иногда бывает, что он бросает её на середине, а когда берётся за неё снова — приступает с самого начала; иногда бывает, что он перечитывает её два раза подряд с первой строчки и до последней. Книга вся в подчёркиваниях (волнистая линия, пунктир, две сплошные), там куча самодельных сносок и даже склеен скотчем один из углов (прозрачного в ближайшем канцелярском не было, поэтому красуется матовый с серыми котиками), а ещё добрый миллион закладок, и только одна из них цветом своим жжёт глаз, что те салфетки.

«Тебе не надоело?»

«Ты не понимаешь!»  
Минхао чтение вообще не больно понимает.  
«Если я когда-нибудь увижу автора… ЭТОГО, я первым делом плюну ему в лицо!»

— Ну что? — Минхао разводит руками, в которых контейнеры с едой, в стороны сразу после своей шутки про обнажёнку. — Плюнул?

\

Рабочая атмосфера сбита, Минхао, как и ожидалось, против этого ничего не имеет — сдвигает два табурета с механическими регуляторами высоты в центр студии и раскладывает на них пластиковые контейнеры с едой. «Неэкологично», — хмурится Джун. «Дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят», — парирует Вону.

Рабочая атмосфера сбита, Минхао, как и ожидалось, спрашивает, что такого стряслось, раз Вону сам позвонил; обычно это негласное правило всех друзей Вону, звонить ему раз в пару дней, чтобы убедиться, что он в своих текстах себя ещё не похоронил, а сам Вону в жизни не надумает взять телефон для звонка. 

— Перестань би-боить, чувак, — просит Вону, запихивая себе в рот као на фет. — Я просто работал над текстом, а потом, — у Вону в сознании сразу вспыхивает, виски зажимает в тиски, и очень жаль, что это не строчка из песни очередного подростка с саундклауда («бля, хватит говорить, что Вернон подросток, прошу»).

Минхао поднимает брови.  
«Что потом?»

Вону вообще-то об этом не распространяется, особенно с Минхао — в конце концов, это косвенно касается его парня. Который, так вышло, бывший Вону. Который, так вышло, постоянно присутствует в его жизни всё равно. Который, так вышло, совсем не плохой человек — потому ненавидеть его так сложно, а воспоминания о нём — так легко.

— Ну, — вздыхает, аппетит пропадает, — я писал сцену, где главная героиня третьей повести... она ловит приступ среди ночи. Звонит своей бывшей, а та трубку, конечно, ни за что не возьмёт. И вот выходит ситуация, — Вону почему-то смеётся, — в общем. Ей выйти куда-то нужно, не придумал пока, но в этом «куда-то» будет «кто-то», из-за кого начнётся весь сюжет. И кто покажет ей, что всё в жизни не бывает случайно.

— И ты, пытаясь придумать, куда твоя героиня пойдёт, куда-то пошёл сам? — Джун _рассыпается в смехе_. — Ну да, селфинсерт в чистом виде.

Вону поворачивается и под очками видно, как сошлись к переносице у него острые брови:

— Мы познакомились пятнадцать минут назад под комментарий о том, что ты собирался в меня плюнуть. Я могу получить хоть какое-то объяснение, почему меня буллят, когда я пришёл за поддержкой?

— Роман он твой читал, — Минхао выпивает весь бульон из своего супа и только потом переходит к креветкам и мидиям. — Таскает с собой почти везде, постоянно перечитывает и не понимает кучи вещей. Не понимает, во и плюёт. Согласись, типичная аудитория, — Минхао пожимает плечами и окидывает печальным взглядом свой стенд с работами, пока во рту кисло-сладко.

Джун начинает протестовать, но Вону вытягивает руку вперёд и почти касается своим пальцем губ Джуна:

— Мы можем поговорить про это позже, при условии, что ты расскажешь мне, о той музыке, которую играешь, это же твоя? Да? А пока дай, пожалуйста, поныть человеку, который и так это делает редко. Я пришёл, — и тут Вону поворачивается назад к Минхао, — потому что я не смогу это хорошо написать. В голове есть идея и слова есть, но нет ничего хуже, чем писать о том, во что не веришь.

— И во что ты не веришь? — не унимается Джун.

— Ага! Ты снова отвлекаешь! — и Вону почему-то улыбается; так Джун понимает, что тот умеет держать зло только на себя. — Как во что? В хороший конец.

От того, как звучит голос Вону, перестаёт есть даже Минхао, он теперь просто смотрит на двоих своих друзей, которые между собой пока — просто случайные знакомые. Из-за этого странного напряжения, которое Сунён бы явно окрестил sexual tension, а Вернон awkward silence, Минхао задумывается, что и хорошо. 

Хорошо, что не пересекались они раньше.  
Но не пересечься им всё же нельзя. Это карма.

— Ладно, я сейчас пойду, — для убедительности хлопает себя пару раз по животу, — вы тут доедайте и выметайтесь… Я пойду посплю до приезда Мингю.

— Но это твоя студия! — они одновременно теряют аппетит.

Минхао бурчит что-то.  
«Дамневообщевсёравночьяона».

— Можно подумать, вы никогда не закрывали её без меня. Ключи под вазой с кактусом на окне в коридоре, — он салютует знаком piece и прикрывает, мягко, как и всё, что он делает, за собой дверь.

— Слушай, — Джун моргает, когда за Минхао закрывается дверь, — а конец обязательно должен быть?

Вону поднимает одну бровь и морщится. Будто скалится. Джуну от этого одновременно неприятно и хочется ещё больше достать. Или самого Вону, или что-то из него. 

— Я больше всего в той твоей книге не понимаю. Зачем нужна концовка? Без последней главы, этих мерзких трёх страниц, можно было бы читать произведение по кругу. Это же оригинально? Нет?

Вону пустые контейнеры загружает обратно в пакет, чтобы потом по пути выбросить; он хмурится и вздыхает так же тяжело, как учитель, который несколько раз объяснял тему, а один ученик из тридцати так ничего и не понял:

— Я же про жизнь пишу, а в ней цикличность, может, и есть, но всё ей что-то мешает. Особенно если цикличность подразумевает счастье. Это как с музыкой — зачем делать интро и аутро одинаковыми?

— Ну, — Джун будто бы стесняется своего признания, — я всегда начинаю и заканчиваю припевами.

— Ага, — фыркает, — тогда рекомендую начать с аутро. Чтобы произведение вышло хорошим.

У Вону очень грустный голос и глаза — того грустней. Джуну хочется что-нибудь с этим сделать; может, ещё и до слёз довести, может — до дома.

— Ты на метро?

Побеждает второй вариант.

☼

Одно время, где-то с месяц после расставания, Вону снил Мингю — тот был его навязчивой идеей о возможных свободе и счастье, о будущем, таком великом и далёком, но будто не был при этом реальным человеком. Вону никогда не мог понять, как именно чувствует себя рядом с Мингю — и как чувствует он себя далеко от него. Оба состояния были подвисшие.

И напоминали эти самые облачно-молочные сны, в которых пелена, муторность и болящая на утро голова, потому что мыслей потом скапливается столько, что бумаги не хватает, а клавиатура ноута не справляется это всё отпечатывать вслед за шустрыми пальцами, на которых чудом ещё не набились мозоли, которые никогда потом не пройдут; мелкие пузырьки по две штуки на рандомные пальцы обеих рук.

Вону сомневается, что когда-либо любил Мингю. Или что когда-либо мог бы. Иногда Вону так погружается в эти свои сомнения, что пытается вспомнить, была ли у него к Мингю хотя бы симпатия. Стандартное: он мне нравится. Или такое же стандартное: вау, мы бы вместе хорошо смотрелись. 

Дело не в том, что у кого-то из них двоих был (есть) эмоциональный (Мингю, в конце концов, учится на изобразительном, там эмоциональные все) или словарный блок (Вону перед сном, как светлячков, ловит в свою писательскую банку по десять сверкающих слов) — они часто вместе смеялись и много-много говорили, потому что и сошлись-то по сути на общих темах. 

Но дело было, что бы вы думали; в деталях. Точнее в той, что оба ощущали себя неловкими, когда подворачивался момент сказать «люблю тебя». 

И они никогда не говорили.

А потом Мингю сказал, что устал.  
А Вону сказал ему отдыхать.

И после этого они даже не кивали друг другу в коридорах на протяжении... всего того времени до ухода Вону из университета и до Минхао с его святой убеждённостью в том, что всем вокруг нужно дружить; Вону понимал, что это часть какого-то вселенского плана, которому по буддийским кармическим законам следует Минхао. Минхао буквально. Буддист. 

Только знание никогда не мешает дополнительным размышлениям на тему того, что это за план.

Кто привёл его в действие.

И кто заставлял Вону отходить сотни лет от расставания с человеком, которого не любил.

Когда Вону и Минхао познакомились, первый практически отошёл от мысли, что никогда не любил Мингю, а второй практически пришёл к мысли, что только Мингю способен полюбить. Минхао встречался с ним уже пару месяцев — вся их dating активность заключалась в том, чтобы подоставать Джуна в постепенно пустевшей общаге, вещи хотя бы раз в неделю перемещались из одного конца города в другой. 

Мингю и Минхао вваливались в однокомнатное пространство и полночи _хихикали_ , лёжа на нижнем этаже кровати, смотрели кино и документалки по истории, которые Джун называл исключительно теориями заговора, слава, Джун не знает какому, богу, что хотя бы до секса у них не доходило, быть третьим лишним и без того тяжело. Хотя, в общем и целом, всё было как-то подозрительно хорошо. Ровно до момента пока Минхао на третий месяц не сказал, что хочет Мингю познакомить с кем-то из своих друзей, пока Джун, сидя на полу, жевал свою лапшу с креветками в терияки, а Мингю для Минхао специально чистил его любимые фисташки в огромную стеклянную миску. 

Джун, слизывая с уголком губ соус, предупредил.  
«Фрики они все у него».

«Так и ты фрик»

«Ту. Ше.»

И Мингю, в общем-то, ожидал кого угодно в качестве друга Минхао увидеть: Вернона, например, с которым он лично иногда читал рэп у Джису на вписках — закрывались в ванной, где хорошая акустика и, накуренные, пыхтели в микрофон; или Сунёна, его вообще вся городская «богема» знает, ведь такого упёртого и громкого второго не найти (спустя полгода об этой мысли он ещё пожалеет).

«Этих!»  
Минхао хлопнул Мингю по руке.  
«Этих! Ты знаешь, а я же познакомить хочу. Джун! Ты с нами?»

«МхмхмХмХхм»

«А так... Мир тесен»  
Минхао, узнав, что заново познакомил бывших, только обыденно пожал плечами и потащил обоих играть в приставку, зная, что тем самым отвлечёт Вону от слёз, а Мингю от скрипящих зубов. Вону при этом отнюдь не нытик (хотелось бы, конечно, чтобы он выговаривался и плакался в плечо, но), а Мингю — даже комара боится прихлопнуть (о какой уж тут агрессии и сжатой до боли челюсти речь). Минхао их слишком хорошо двоих к тому моменту узнал, но ещё лучше он знал Джуна, а тот.

Уехал за полчаса до прихода Вону.  
С тех пор Минхао стал одержим ещё одним вселенским планом.

«А чего ты хотел, мир тесен. Шаришь?»  
Сунён ткнул бок Вону, когда тот лежал на диване в танцевальной студии на следующий же день. Сунён в ответ получил только гнусовое мычание подавленного человека, которому некогда спать, есть и пить — есть время только на рефлексию и на то, чтобы сдирать корку с царапины под носом. Саднит, сука, просто будь здоров («прежде чем сдирать, дезинфицируй руки, уродец»).

Вону уехал за полчаса до прихода Джуна в студию.  
С тех пор планом, пусть и не вселенским, стал одержим ещё и Сунён.

\

У Вселенной есть один интересный закон: все, кто в неё попадают — взаимосвязаны, но, наверное, глупо предполагать, что взаимосвязаны все люди мира. Мир же, пусть и меньше какой-то там вСеЛеНнОй, всё равно слишком велик; даже если вы поклоняетесь теории рукопожатий и количество рукопожатий не боится перевалить в вашем случае за отметку «1000». 

Ответ куда проще.  
Всё зависит и от того, что именно считать миром.

Самый большой страх Вону в том, что его мир ограничиться страницами ненаписанных текстов. Самый большой страх Джуна в том, что таких ненаписанных текстов он никогда не прочтёт.

\

— Даже не знал, — Вону ненавидит метро, особенно дорогу к нему от студии Минхао, потому что идти нужно до подземного перехода минут десять-пятнадцать по пыльной душной улице, полной тихих собак и громких детей, — что у Минхао был сосед, когда мы с ним познакомились.

— Ты и про его парня не знал, — Джун рассыпается в смехе, и на этот раз смех у него выходит такой же минорный, как и вся его музыка ( _до-ми-соль_ ). Вону это почему-то особенно симпатизирует, но он в таком ни за что не сознается. — Мы находились уже на стадии выселения, я подбирал квартиру, а Минхао студией обзавёлся и ремонт делал. 

— А, ну, и из универа вылетел.

— И из универа вылетел, — снова смеётся Джун. Может, нервное? — Хотя он всегда говорит, что сам ушёл. «Бросил».

— Ну, разумеется, — Вону поднимает одну бровь и кривовато ухмыляется, Джун осторожно ударяет его по руке, прося фактов, с которыми не знаком. — Да что? Нет там сенсации никакой, — а сам ждёт реакцию Джуна и в итоге хохочет. — Он мне в первый же диалог сказал, что «вылетел».

Теперь в смехе Джуна минорности нет ( _до-фа-соль_ ), и они вдвоём останавливаются, свободно цепляются друг за друга, пытаясь прекратить поток шуток. Они обсуждают моменты «когда Минхао вообще выпадает из реальности» — «и не говори, пялится в стену, будто озарение какое-то пришло»; «Сунён к нему подбегает, на картину смотрит и говорит...» — «... что не хватает огня...» — «...а огонь это расцветка какая-нибудь звериная» — «тигр» — «ага» — «вот же фурриёб»; «или звонит ему Мингю...» — «иууу, и голос такой сразу приторный и радостный…». 

На последнем они неловко замолкают, Вону всё ещё немного улыбается, но уже откашливается в кулак:

— Так, на какой станции ты живёшь? Я на...

— МОРАН, — говорят хором и снова наполняются смехом, который возможен только между людьми, которые знакомы всего-ничего, а вроде — всю жизнь. Смотрят друг на друга, а между ними падает в слоумо капля дождя. И гонит, гонит, гонит их в ближайшую кофейню прежде, чем позовёт на слёт своих капельно-дождевых друзей.

_Экспозиция №4_ : неоновая подсветка; мятные столики; музыкальный аппарат справа от стойки, за которой улыбчивая девушка-бариста с красными волосами и в забавных круглых очках; большое окно, круглое тоже, как очки девушки-баристы, в которое видно и дождь, и один из двух поворотов, после которых метро; огромные жгуче-красные диваны, обитые эко-кожей; и растрёпанные выжженные волосы сидящего напротив Джуна, с красивым фиолетовым отливом.

— А если дождь не закончится через час? — почему-то шёпотом спрашивает Джун, уголок губ ползёт вверх-вверх.

— Тогда мы просидим здесь всю жизнь, — заговорщически подмигивает Вону, хотя он вообще не тот тип людей, который _серьёзно_ подмигивает.

Джуну вдруг кажется, что он бы хотел узнать, какой Вону тип людей в таком случае; и тут же он слышит в своей голове звон нового мелодии; она скачет и бьётся, _как пульс_ ; он слышит мелодию от начала (которое мгновенно забывает) до конца (там звонко поёт большой мажорный септаккорд), словно она уже написана.

И хоть убей.  
Джун не хочет думать о том, что всё это значит.

Думать хочет только о том, что просидеть здесь всю жизнь — план не такой уж плохой.

\

Возвращается домой Джун поздно — на часах уже давно за полночь; весь вечер они с Вону просидели в кофейне, а когда решили наконец спуститься в метро, случайно проехали свои остановки, вот так сразу вдвоём, один за другим, и в итоге вышли специально на той, где самый лучший книжный магазин, по словам Вону, на всём белом свете.

«И много ты где бывал?»  
Это стало за считанные часы привычкой для Джуна немного подбивать Вону в сгиб локтя, а для Вону привычкой стало — сдавленно на это смеяться, немного кряхтя.

«Аж на всех ветках сеульского метрополитена»

В книжном они провели часа два: он оказался двухэтажным, но вместо второго этажа — цокольный, где помимо книг — тосты с нутеллой («С ума сойти! А наш тостер Минхао забрал, потому что я им никогда не пользовался и не думал, что можно что-то вкусное делать»), домашние чизкейки («Это мои любимые десерты, Сунён вечно из-за этого издевается, говорит я на этих людей не похож») и на пробу вино из сакуры. Джун вообще не любит выпивать, но у Вону было такое восторженное лицо, когда он выбирал, держа в руках уже три книги, вино, что было бы грешно отказаться хотя бы стаканчик попробовать (а там именно в стаканы наливали, какие-то замысловато-круглые, у Джуна столько слов для описания нет, но они ему напомнили чашки, из которых свой травяной чай пила бабушка; в Китае, не-дома). 

«Что за книги хоть выбрал?»  
«Да тут...»  
«Ого! Не знал, что у Чбоски книга новая!»  
«Ты шутишь!»

Они продолжили говорить и пока шли по домам;  
оба пешком;  
три станции метро. 

Прогулка заняла ещё полтора часа, и ни об одной секунде из них Джун никогда не сможет пожалеть, но прямо сейчас ему жаль, что он так ничего и не смог спросить про книгу. Так всегда: когда слишком много вопросов, ты не можешь сформулировать ни одного.

\

Вону не идёт домой; он наворачивает круги по своему двору и пинает встречные камни, будто свои мысли. Теперь он знает, где Джун живёт, потому что проводил его аж до самого подъезда (и даже подглядел номер квартиры), хотя изначально план проводить до дома был у Джуна.

Отчего-то Вону начинает бояться, что в следующий раз своих творческих исканий он отправится не в студию к Минхао. 

Да и в целом.

Что вообще хоть куда-то отправится.

На улице свежо, рассветно и внизу грудной клетки, там, где живот начинается, у Вону распускается невиданный цветок. Так приходят слова.

Он заходит к себе в пять утра, промёрзший от весны и уставший от хождения, моет руки, ставит чайник и долго рассматривает тостер, стоящий в углу стола. Вону не так уж и часто им пользуется, раз в месяц, наверное, потому что хлеб, который долго лежит, надо потом каким-то образом доедать. Но всё равно хлеб он больше любит поджаривать на сковородке, гренки делать, значит — тостер ему не так уж и нужен.

Иногда Вону вообще сомневается, что и кухня ему нужна, учитывая то, как он ест: то есть только когда к этому есть интерес, для него что пища мирская, что пища духовная. 

Иногда Вону вообще сомневается, что ему нужно хоть что-то, потому что всё познаётся в сравнении, а если не сомневаться, то, как ты будешь сравнивать, а если не будешь сравнивать, то. 

Что?  
Ничего не познавать?

В общем, Вону и сравнивает; две вероятности.  
_Вероятность №1_ : пойти лечь спать, чтобы через пару часов всё равно разбудил звонок неуёмного Сунёна.  
_Вероятность №2_ : пойти найти все черновики первого своего романа и ввалиться вместе с ними к Джуну.

— Бред какой-то, — говорит Вону в чашку, где кофе уже только зёрнами бултыхается на дне. Руки его неустанно дёргаются по страницам блокнота, слова сыплются, как бриллианты в ювелирном отделе на улице Чонно.

_Вероятность №2_ : пойти найти все черновики первого своего романа и ввалиться вместе с ними и тостером к Джуну.

\

Джун садится возле окна, которое всегда открывает на ночь (закаляется), тусклый фонарный свет прыгает по гладкой поверхности рояля, самой ценной вещи в его тесноватой квартирке (сразу после книги, которую он открывает по закладке). 

Проскальзывает по двум абзацам в середине страницы, закрывает книгу. И открывает с посвящения, в котором только два слова на каком-то неизвестном языке и без сносок « _fyrir þér_ ». Определённо. Ему очень нужно вынести моменты, о которых у Вону спросить хочется.

Потом он ляжет спать в четыре утра, а в шесть проснётся, чтобы начать играть на рояле — во сне ему видятся ноты и слышится та самая мелодия. Самое её начало, от которого у самого мурашки бегут. Баса пока нет, и Джун без устали жмёт аккорды, но все ему кажутся негармоничными, а игра лучше идёт одной рукой. Да и как вообще басовый звук он сможет сделать таким же хрустальным, — прозрачным и тонким, — как и бьющиеся друг о друга _соль-до-бемоль-фа-соль-бемоль-до-мешанина-мешанина-мешанина_ , чтобы слушатель ничего почти не слышал, зато чтобы у играющего это билось вместо пульса.

А когда день наступит совсем (вообще-то, это по-прежнему утро), разгорится весной, светом и апельсиновым соком в кружке, ему в дверь позвонят. И он откроет, хотя ненавидит, когда к нему приходят без предупреждения, потому что чаще всего приходят сектанты и продавцы сломанных электроприборов.

Тостер в руках у Вону — практически новый, а единственное, во что готов уверовать Джун — в силу человеческого слова.

— Нутелла же у тебя есть?

\

— Тебе, — Джун сбавляет громкость проигрывателя, — не мешает?

По кухне разносятся переливы «импровизации» Блейза, тихие, но звучные; Вону вообще любит, когда тихо, но терпеть не может — когда тишина.

Потому он качает головой на вопрос, а кивает — на книгу, валяющуюся на рояле, купающуюся в солнечных лучах и узоре от занавески.

— Я начал перечитывать, — _снова_ , — и первый же мой вопрос про посвящение. Я не понял ни черта.

Вону смотрит в одну точку, оранжевая липкая закладка в одном из мест его отвлекает, он подбирает книгу, боясь касаться музыкального инструмента, и Джун с удивлением замечает, что руки у Вону дрожат. Поначалу он опасается, что это из-за состояния томика — он совсем опух и пожелтел. Какому автору захочется видеть своё произведение в таком виде?

Вону.  
Вону захочется.

Ведь это будет означать, — и это правда означает, — что его книгу читали десятки раз, а раз так, значит, её очень сильно и искренне, — а тут могут быть и сомнения, — любят. 

— Почему этот момент? — Вону вчитывается в строчки, вырванные из него самого; все остальные закладки мятные и бледно-голубые, почти белые.

— Потому что я его ненавижу, — Джун шумно выдыхает, когда взгляды их сталкиваются, и в глазах Вону видны льдины обиды. — А ненавижу, потому что он про всю мою жизнь.

_И он писал музыку, так беззаветно и долго, что она поглотила всё его существо, сожгла ему воздушную его душу и породила внутри монстра, самого жуткого из всех. Имя ему Одиночество, а спутник — каждый художник._

_Когда ты одинок, страх не в том, что тебя никто не выслушает. Страх в том, что тебе ответит лишь эхо собственного вздоха, который окажется последним. И который по итогу станет самым великим твоим произведением. Непревзойдённым шедевром._

_Никакая репродукция не сможет повторить, а все чудеса света будут стёрты из истории._

_Берегись, о художник, впереди вместо смерти у тебя вечная жизнь!_

_Громкие слова;  
тихому творцу._

— Посвящение это «для тебя» на исландском, — мычит Вону куда-то себе под нос, он листает свою-чужую книгу. — И это не какое-то конкретное лицо, наверное, не знаю, — у Вону кровь приливает к вискам, а лоб начинает полыхать. Такое постоянно случается, когда наружу просятся секреты. — Понимаешь? — слабо спрашивает, поднимая глаза.

— Нет, — честно выдыхает Джун. — Просто надеюсь, что однажды смогу.

Когда Джун не видит, Вону подкладывает черновую рукопись на подоконник.

\

Невозможно сказать, когда от разговора каждый из них перешёл к своему делу. В _доме_ Джуна нашлись ручка и чистый молескин, потому Вону прыжком бросился в свои слова — и расплескал их по всей квартире. И Джун едва не задохнулся ими, когда попытался сделать вдох — потому вместо вдоха сделал пару ударов по клавишам.

Джуну не мешали слова.  
Вону не мешали ноты.

— Твои волосы реально так вьются?

— Ащщщ, мне некогда было их выпрямлять. Сегодня или вчера. Или всю жизнь. Насколько это уродливо?

— Только писатели говорят «уродливо» в простой беседе, — фыркает Джун, делая акцент на слово «беседа». Потом скулы его слегка розовеют, напоминают наливное яблоко по цвету. — Не надо выпрямлять, тебе и так хорошо. Не уродливо вовсе.

Вону тонко улыбается, откусывает обмокнутый в шоколадную пасту уголок тоста из хлеба с корицей (Джун, как оказалось, тоже его очень любит, они договорились как-нибудь сходить в пекарню на углу рядом со школой, в которой раньше учились Вону с Сунёном), опускает глаза назад к тексту.

Джун глаз обратно к клавишам не опускает.

Вону это знает.  
И потому продолжает улыбаться.

Он чувствует себя так, будто наконец проснулся.  
И будто наконец жив.

☼

Это вторник; он бьётся каплей в железо над оконным стеклом, и Джун в этом же ритме бьёт клавиши, как-то особенно на них наседая. Минхао сидит в противоположной стороне, полутьма ему очень к лицу, он самозабвенно покрывает засохший за ночь аквамариновый холст красными всполохами. Когда Джун спрашивает, что на этой картине, Минхао его спешно поправляет.

— Кто на этой картине? — у Джуна болят пальцы после вчерашнего прогона, во время которого болтливый Сунён внезапно молчал. Ещё и от тоски болит грудная клетка; мерзкое и незнакомое чувство; Джун никогда не скучает.

— Ты.

С Вону они не виделись с воскресенья, Джун бы сказал самому себе, что они и не должны видеться каждый день. И в целом видеться не должны: у них просто общий круг общения и оказалось, что им приятно в компании друг друга работать, хоть и единичный случай не определяет всю твою жизнь. Так Джуну кажется. Но Вону оставил черновик своего романа, где куча зачёркиваний, скачут стиль и почерк, где непонятные схемы и таблицы и цитаты ещё более вычурные, чем в напечатанном варианте.

Джун не может сказать, что ему наплевать.  
Потому что ему очевидно нет.

Когда воскресным вечером за Вону закрывается дверь джуновой квартиры, воздух мигом становится гуще и тяжелее — не на секунду, а вообще на целую вечность; именно так ощущается всё время без него; тоскливо. «Странно», — подумал Джун тогда. — «Надо было хотя бы номер спросить». Сунён на эту треском звучащую в понедельник мысль щурится, но партизански молчит, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что не услышал. Молчит, потому что прекрасно знает, что Джун решит, будто номер Вону нельзя просто так дать, его нужно заслужить каким бы то ни было хитрым способом. Сонату, там, написать. Лишь бы не лунную. 

Глупость какая; заслужить общение с кем-то. Джун не из тех, кто вторгается в чьё-то пространство, может, потому так тяжело ему сходиться с людьми.

— Слушай, это для него нормально?

Они стоят рядом с умывальниками в другом конце коридора от студии, по джинсовому комбинезону Минхао капли воды смешиваются с каплями краски, стекают и стекают, становятся полосами. После дневного сна в субботу Минхао решил осветлиться в домашних условиях, но вышло у него плохо, теперь волосы в солнечном свете особенно рыжат, а Мингю уже второй вечер подряд заглядывает во все магазины в поисках серой тоники. Иногда Джуну страшно, что скоро Минхао сорвётся и какой-нибудь жёлтой гуашью выкрасится, назвав это актом искусства.

— Ты про?...

— Да.

Минхао позволяет себе посмеяться, когда пластиковая палитра выскальзывает и плюхается в раковину, оставляя звонкий стук за собой. Джун терпеливо ждёт, прислоняет лоб к оконному стеклу, к подбородку подбирает ручку швабры. Он выглядит (и чувствует себя) сонно, но сну всегда мешает одна и та же мелодия, которую так сложно с языка головы перевести на язык инструмента.

— Он сейчас занят, — Минхао щурится, — дедлайн со второй книгой уже на выходных. Переговоры все эти, — Джун, если честно, вообще не разбирается во всём этом, знакомых по писательской среде у него в Академии никогда не было, — его в редакции знают и даже поэтапно не просят ничего, оно и понятно, — Джуну кричать хочется, что нихуя не понятно. — Джонхан-хён только бесится, я знаю, потому что из-за меня он бесится тоже: я помогаю с обложкой и иллюстрациями.

Губы Джуна складывается в «о».

— Тебе дать его номер? — Минхао говорит это запросто, что наталкивает на мысль о том, что никакого запрета на получение номера Вону нет и быть не может. Джун сам его выдумал, сам поставил, сам посчитал глупым и сам снял.

Губы Джуна складываются в «СунёнСука».

\

Джонхан присылает на почту правки: выделяет красным жирным шрифтом все моменты, которые до завтра нужно исправить. И Вону впервые от этого не раздражается, копается в папках ноута, меняет один черновик на другой, насвистывает даже себе под нос что-то — похожую мелодию играл Джун, когда в воскресенье он сидел на чужой кухне, — и радостно хрустит пальцами, когда нажимает на кнопку «отправить»; архив со сборником повестей отправляется к Джонхану.

После каждой повести тонко, коротко и обнадёживающе стоит метка Вону — «jww», а после благодарности значится — «fin.», от красных пометок джонхановой редактуры не осталось и следа. 

_Экспозиция №5_ : в писательской комнате полутьма из-за завешанных штор; на полу свалены маленькими горками мятые вещи; корзина переполнена бумагой и исписанными ручками и текстовыделителями; люстра всё ещё непригодна к использованию, но перемещена в другой угол комнаты, за шкаф; почти разряженный телефон валяется на бордовом мягком пледе.

И загорается яшмой локскрина — кто-то звонит, и вибрация отдаётся Вону в спину, когда он падает на жёсткий высокий матрас; номер не определяется, по лицу пробегает сомнение, по пальцам — мелкая дрожь.

Вону никогда не поднимает, если звонят незнакомые номера: его и разговоры с друзьями иной раз доводят до панического состояния. Вону смотрит на экран долю секунды.

— Алло?

\

— Ты сделал что?

Минхао показывает Мингю указательный палец, прося подождать; переворачивается на другой бок. Теперь звонок на громкой связи и визг Сунёна заполняет весь лофт, не оставляя свободного места. Фоном сестра просит его не орать, а собака тявкает. То ли на сестру, то ли на Сонёна, то ли на тяжкий вздох Мингю, слышный на другом континенте.

— Какая разница? 

— Какая разница? Что если Вону не сможет из-за стресса работать? Позвонит или напишет ему незнакомец…

— С каких пор ты такой заботливый?

Мингю улыбается, прикладывая губы к макушке Минхао; пахнет яблочным шампунем и краской.

Сунён пыхтит.

— Расслабься, — говорит Минхао, — у Вселенной есть…

— Ага-ага, — по ту сторону Сунён размахивает руками. — У неё план. Карма. Всякая там твоя хуйня, помню. Всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты познакомил их раньше меня!

Мингю наклоняется к динамику:

— Это потому, что тебя Джун не считает за друга, а Вону избегает.

— Ким, в задницу пошёл.

— Если щас не отключишься, — фыркает Минхао, — ты услышишь, как он пойдёт.

— I am. Dis-gusted.

На этом Минхао отключается, они с Мингю целуются, пока за окном разрывает сцепленные ветки деревьев грозный шипучий ветер. Пальцы у них оказываются переплетены, ноги тоже. И потолок, расписанный в подражании Микеланджело ими обоими, кажется самым настоящим небом — с учётом царствующей погоды, единственным правильным.

Под спокойным небом и самому становится спокойно.

— Ты правда, — Мингю тяжело дышит, когда Минхао уже лежит у него на груди, — веришь, что это так и должно быть?

— Ты про нашу сексуальную жизнь или…

— Хао!

Минхао целует его в нос.

— Неважно верю ли я в это, если так оно и есть, — у него мягкий певческий голос. И им он сладко, как сладок шоколадный крем, просит: — Поцелуй меня, — и имеет в виду не только поцелуй.

\

В четверг погода всё ещё мерзкая и муторная, но Вону дела до этого нет: все тексты у него готовы и даже не нужно последние ночи проводить в бреду вычитывания, переписывания, редактирования и прочей словарной шлифовки. Человек, который больше всего на свете любит спать, не спит даже с учётом того, что к дедлайну готов.

У Вону тело словами всё равно переполнено.  
Их в мусорное ведро под столом не выбросить, зато можно озвучить Джуну.

Они созваниваются каждый день: обсуждают мерзкую и муторную погоду, редкое косое солнце, выглядывающее в дождь («радуга будет, твои ставки?» — «тебе недостаточно своей?»); рассказывают последние сплетни («я думал писатели необщительные, откуда ты знаешь столько людей?»); Джун делится процессом написания («...как ты это называешь? соната? симфония?») секстета, смеясь над своими же музыкальными шутками; Вону зачитывает куски из того, что книгой по счёту станет уже третьей («ты ещё вторую не напечатал, дурак, кстати, обещал не писать больше нечего!»). 

Иногда Джун боится того, что заставляет себя просыпаться ради этих звонков, а Вону боится — что заставляет себя не спать вовсе.

Сегодня на них падает непривычное молчание.

И вот.

Джун спрашивает, может ли он прийти к Вону.  
У того замирает сердце.

«Нет»  
«Ну. Ты у меня был…»

Вону хочется завопить, что это не то же самое. К себе он не впускает никого, даже самых близких знакомых. И тем более никогда не приводил бывших (не то что бы их было много, _но_ ). 

Впустил только единожды Минхао, когда тот поругался с Мингю в первый и последний раз; может, от того и считает его. Через два-три-четыре медленных вдоха. _Лучшим другом_.

А кто такой ему, в конце концов, Джун?

«Мне Минхао об этом даже не рассказывал никогда»  
«Это всё, что ты усвоил из моего душераздирающего рассказа?»  
«И ещё то, что тогда тебе придётся прийти ко мне»  
«Зачем?»

Джун по ту сторону поёт своим минорным дыханием; будто сомневается в том, что хочет обсуждать причину. Вону накручивает на длинный палец вставляемые в постиранные кеды непостиранные шнурки и задумывается над тем, что иногда никаких объяснений быть не должно: вещи просто случаются, желания просто появляются, эмоции просто чувствуются.

Но Джун находит объяснения всё равно, пусть они и не бог весть какие. 

Вону улыбается, как будто в жизни только это и делал.  
Улыбался.

«Я купил твоё любимое вино. Помнишь, ты о нём говорил? Розовое такое, с ягодами? Не знаю. И ещё — я тебе сыграю»

Джун снова это делает.  
Поёт одним лишь дыханием.

«Придёшь?»

\

Несмотря на погоду дома у Джуна солнечно и сухо, пусть и открыто прохладным весенним дождём окно в гостиной. Вону кажется, что гостиная с каждым приходом будет всё больше сжиматься, а рояль — будет только расти.

И это странно, потому что с каждым переброшенным словом между Вону и Джуном, Джун воспринимается всё больше _ _вне_ _ инструмента; как и Вону - всё больше _ _вне_ _ своих книг.

_Экспозиция №6_ : на столе две пустые бутылки розового вина и одна - наполовину полная; обёртки от кокосовых конфет и инжира в сахарной пудре; круглые керамические чашки без ручек, у одной на дне кофейные зёрна, у другой — распустившиеся цветками чаинки; клякса на скатерти смешанного цвета, непонятно от чего; нераспечатанная пачка вишнёвых сигарет; открыта дверь на узкий балкон; поднимается от сквозняка полупрозрачная персиковая тюль.

С балкона слышны смешки.

На балконе сидят прямо на кирпичном полу Вону и Джун.

— Я, — Вону прикрывает глаза и по векам летящей походкой прогуливается закатный луч. И потом ещё один. Оранжевый, пурпурный, земляничный. Волосы у Джуна горят баклажановым цветом. — Я никогда так легко ни с кем не сходился. К Хао привыкал месяц и считал, что это судьба обрести такого друга. С тобой... не так, — он жалеет, что пачка сигарет осталась лежать на столе, вставать за ней совсем не хочется.

— Со мной не судьба? — Джун улыбается теплее весенне-вечернего солнца.

 _Скорее не дружба_ , Вону поднимает уголки губ и пожимает плечами. Он так хочет это сказать. Вместо этого выходит:

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — но Вону писатель. 

Он давно уже всё посмотрел. По своим текстам, по снам, по звёздам, видным из окна его комнаты в два часа ночи. Внезапно Вону понимает, что за всю жизнь ему впервые есть не куда прийти (в студию к Сунёна/в студию к Минхао, в редакцию к Джису/в редакцию к Джонхану, в пекарню, в книжный, в парк), а к кому (к Джуну). И понимает, что за всю жизнь ему впервые хочется, чтобы этот кто-то (Джун) тоже мог прийти вот так к нему.

Вону протягивает к стекающим вниз по каплям солнечным лучам ладонь, становится сладко и радостно. Вино окончательно прибивает голову. Вону собирает все свои лучшие слова, хочет сделать их картиной, симфонией, короткометражным фильмом. И все их — раздать. Джуну в одну руку, во вторую, прицепить к серьге в левом ухе, повесить вместо подвески-полумесяца, гуляющую по загорелой шее холодным серебром.

Вону не верит в счастливый конец.  
Но Вону верит в счастливые истории.

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь? — у Джуна и шёпот. Поёт. Музыку из него не вытравить; ни случайно, ни нарочно ( ~~незачем~~ ). 

— Как?

— Будто... — и замолкает, моргая, от вина расширены зрачки.

— Если я попрошу, ты откажешься меня поцеловать?

Время замирает, а слова стекают вниз вслед за солнцем. Небо темнеет с каждой секундой, сердце у Джуна — только поднимается зарёй. Они сдвигаются ближе, коленки у них смешно сталкиваются, но никто не смеётся. 

Дыхание наслаивается на дыхание.

И когда губы почти соприкасаются, Джун говорит:

— Не откажусь, только если ты поцелуешь меня тоже.

Никогда ещё Вону так не любил вкус розового вина, кокоса и сахарной пудры на имбире.  
Никогда ещё Вону.  
Никогда ещё Вону так не любил.

\

Джису перекладывает чупа-чупс за правую щёку, прижимая левой рукой толстую папку, которую вынес полчаса назад с работы, а Джонхан недовольно над ним нависает с поднятой бровью и глазами, готовыми закатиться так, что он увидит собственный мозг («и не пожалеет, у него же sexy brain»), он ладонями мнёт плечи сидящего Джису, бормоча без конца. Вскоре они сталкиваются лбами, и Джису смеётся, когда Джонхан говорит вполне серьёзно. 

Рядом топчутся Сунён, Вернон и Мингю, они перескакивают с темы на тему, со смешка на смешок. Сунён размахивает руками. Вернон просто стоит. Мингю иногда потряхивает ногой. 

Джун не топчется, а стоит, натянутый одним большим нервом.

И вот попробуй разбери: нервом Джун стал из-за общества друзей друзей или из-за повода, по которому они тут столпились.

— Умоляю! — корчится Джонхан, когда они начинают обсуждать сегодняшний вечер, до которого бы ещё дожить. — Ну не играй ты эту песню. Пять лет одну и ту же. Сегодня первое солнце без дождя за неделю. Никаких rain is falling!

— Но играет-то он её, — Минхао спрыгивает по ступенькам, — отлично, — Мингю смешливо и звонко целует Минхао в макушку; это их ритуал. 

— Что там? — Сунён практически подскакивает на месте.

Минхао пожимает плечами и жмурится на солнце:

— Они приняли, — все взрываются воплем, — сейчас обговаривают тираж. 

Когда ещё через пятнадцать минут из здания редакции выходит Вону, его встречают поздравлениями, он тяжеловато улыбается, довольный, но измождённый. Довольный тем, что через месяц у него будет вторая напечатанная книга и новые деньги, пока ещё не пыльные от прошедшего времени. Измождённый тем, что последнюю неделю он постоянно ругался через электронную с Джонханом («вы вооооообще пользовались имэйлом? жопа»), даже несмотря на то, что исправлять в текстах было уже нечего.

И где-то посередине между двумя этими чувствами — Джун.

Или не посередине;  
вместо.

Они сталкиваются взглядами, и Джун улыбается; как тогда на балконе. Вону страшно хочет его поцеловать, но только мнётся, пока все окружают его и сыплют в уши поздравления. И Вону рад этим поздравлениям, даже если не может их расслышать, потому что необязательно считать людей своими лучшими друзьями, если они стали тебе семьёй.

— Что теперь планируешь? — все знают, что планирует при этом вопросе Вернон.

— Спать, — выдыхает Вону, фокусируя взгляд на всей группе целиком, и Сунён трясёт его за плечи, когда вся процессия медленно двигается в сторону их любимой пекарни. Лето в Сеуле наступает раньше, весна у Вону — заканчивается позже. Когда никто не видит, Джун подходит сзади, и пальцы у них переплетаются сами собой.

Когда они едят банановый хлеб с карамельной начинкой и пьют кислый лимонад, Джун рассказывает про то, как Сунён смешно упал на последней репетиции («да нет! не смешно совсем!» — «жаль, я не снял на видео, я же играл» — «на нервах моих он играл!»), Джонхан рассказывает про совместную жизнь с Джису («два литератора в одном доме, _totally fucked up!_ », Сунён делает эту интонацию из «Пробуждения весны» и стучит в бит кулаками по столу), Вернон хвастается тем, что получил снова за семпл деньги («ты только за один и получаешь... у этих людей нет вкуса»). 

В этом привычном хаосе Вону внезапно обращает внимание на Мингю.  
Как тот смотрит на Минхао.

И вспоминает последнюю выставку Мингю: все картины — одна большая история из жизни принца-оборотня; только вместо волка он превращается в лягушку и спасти его от этой участи может только поцелуй любви; на последней картине принц тянется губами к своему отражению. Вону думает о том, что Минхао, которого он знает, это результат не того, что его полюбил Мингю. Или того, что сам Минхао полюбил самого Мингю.

_Это результат того, что один научил другого любить себя._

Вону отмечает эту мысль на салфетке, а когда поднимает от неё глаза, на него уже смотрит Джун и кивает на выход. Вопросов Вону не задавал никогда — но в Джуне он разом видит все ответы.

\

Джису говорит, что будет весело.

Джонхан говорит, что весело будет только в том случае, если он не услышит ни одной песни Maroon 5 в своей квартире.

Джису поправляет его на "нашу".

— Хён. Ы. Хёны, — вздыхает Вону, — спасибо, но я правда от этого всего устал.

— От чего?

— От ответственности, — не мигает Вону.

— И так, — Джонхан щёлкает своего подопечного по носу, — всегда. 

— Растишь тех детей, а они выпрыгивают из клетки и улетают далеко! Высоко!..

— Хён, — Вону обрывает Джису, — я из-за тебя бросил обучение.

— Тебя никто не заставлял, — между делом вставляет Минхао. И по пути в обратную от Вону сторону выдвигает идеи того, кого можно позвать. Голоса, когда Вону отворачивается, становятся всё тише, зато всё громче вторые шаги.

Они взяли в привычку друг с другом молчать, Вону не говорит о том, что всю жизнь ощущал тоску по кому-то, кого встретил только сейчас, Джун не говорит о том, что никогда в жизни не ощущал тоски, пока не стали наступать моменты расставаний с тем, кого встретил тоже. Только сейчас.

— Ты знаешь, — Джун рассыпается в смехе, — я утром дописал.

_Экспозиция №7_ : цветущие яблони; пустующие без машин витиеватые дороги; желтоватый свет фонарей и серебристый свет луны; пустующие мусорные баки; редкие блики из низких пузатых домов, ведущих улицу вверх-вниз-вверх-вниз; гулкий зелёный запах; сцепленные пальцы; оставленные неоновым мелом классики.

Джун прыгает по ним, продолжая.  
Рассыпаться в смехе.

— Как вовремя мы подоспели, — фыркает Вону. — Я дописал книгу. Ты — сонату? симфонию? Как ты это называешь?

— Знаешь атлас облаков?

— О. Ты метеоролог?

Вону прекрасно знает, о чём говорит Джун.  
Но ему слишком нравится этот смех.

Эхо его смеха в несколько солнц-лун-нептунов лучше эха в квартире Вону.

— Послушаешь сегодня?

Вону уже знает каждую ноту. Все си и все бемоль. И будет, однако, самым вежливым — кивнуть, повестись за тёплой сухой рукой, пуститься вместе в мир музыки и в нём забыться. 

Из-за Вону Джун начал разбираться во вкусе вина; «и всё-таки мне больше нравится, когда оно после тебя»; снова тот же стол, балкон, три бутылки на двоих, кокосовые конфеты и имбирь в сахарной пудре. 

И тосты с нутеллой из коричного хлеба.

— Я бы с радостью, но сегодня я к тебе прийти не смогу.

Джун трясёт головой:

— Ааа, понимаю, ты устал и-

Вону перебивает на поцелуй.  
Они останавливаются возле какого-то угла.  
Угла, который должен развести их: каждого в свою сторону.

У Джуна сжимается сердце от мысли о том, что на сегодня это последний поцелуй.

— Вообще-то. Я думал, может, мы сегодня останемся у меня?

На часах девятка сменяется нулём.  
23:59 ➝ 00:00.

☼

Джун не знает, кто волнуется больше, он или Вону, когда второй останавливается перед дверью своей квартиры и по карманам в темноте подъезда нащупывает ключи. Джун не знает, почему Вону никого не впускает, но знает, как страшно это — наконец-то впустить. И потому в, как ему хочется верить, ободрительном жесте он кладёт руку Вону на спину.

Тот шумно вздыхает, лбом упирается в холодную дверь.

Джун шепчет:

— Посмотри на меня.

Вону поворачивается.  
Вону смотрит.

От взгляда этого Джуну хочется что-нибудь сделать; может, ещё и до слёз довести, может — до дома. Джун целует под самым глазом, Вону инстинктивно тянется ещё ближе, пока пальцы нащупывают металлическую ручку. Оба без слов знают: неважно, в чьей они квартире, в квартире ли вообще.

Домой они друг друга приводят, когда встречаются.

\

Вону открывает дверь.

\

_Экспозиция №8_ : глубокое, но узкое пространство гостиной; оранжевый свет; музыкальный центр с кучей дисков на полке рядом; книги на подоконнике, книги на полу, книги вместо ножек стола; криво лежащий мягкий тёмно-зелёный ковёр; низкий густо-серый диван у стены; на стене в идеальной симметрии висят картины, которые Джун узнаёт.

Конечно, он их узнаёт.

— У меня нет чая и кофе, — доносится с кухни.

Джун не отводит от картин взгляда, глаза у него резко становятся влажными, слова — рвущимися в слух:

— Это нормально, — говорит он, хотя слова рвутся совсем другие.

— Но я могу сделать горячий шоколад, — из-за разделяющей их стены голос Вону кажется глухим. — Ты будешь? — Вону и сам замирает, когда, выйдя в гостиную, понимает, что затормозило Джуна. — А.

— М-минхао говорил, что у него есть друг, которому нравятся именно изображения людей. Эта, — картина в фиолетовых тонах, где человеческое лицо, лицо Джуна, молочно-белой краской, — была же тебе на День рождения, да?

— Да, а эта, — изумрудный силует в кляксах, напоминающих ноты, на бледно-голубом фоне, — на год со знакомства.

Они замолкают.

У Вселенной действительно есть план.  
Неважно, веришь ли ты в него. Он просто есть.

\

Они лежат в темноте, дышат друг другу в губы:

— Ты знаешь, — Джун решает, что этот разговор должен начать он, — мне всю жизнь казалось, что люди вокруг не важны. Будто бы, — он смотрит на силуэт валяющейся в углу люстры, — будто бы окружение сменится окружением, а жизнь моя от этого не будет значить больше или меньше. Вообще.

Джун рассказывает про Китай, в котором всегда чувствовал себя чужаком. Его не трогали семейные традиции и обязанности, потому и решил уехать учиться в Корею после школы.

— Это было... единственной опцией? Ты знаешь?

— Знаю, — выдыхает Вону. — Ты понимал, что этот образ жизни настигнет тебя там в любом случае, — надолго Вону прислоняется своими губами к скуле Джуна, — а здесь быть это шанс начать всё сначала.

Джун слабо кивает, пальцы забираются Вону в волосы.

— Но до тебя... Это всё равно было _не так_ , не сначала. 

— И это я знаю.

— Откуда? Я ведь не говорил.

— Я писатель, Джунни, — Вону слабовато смеётся и набирает грудь полной. 

Не воздуха.  
Слов.

— Я всю жизнь бегал от одиночества. Одиночество оно... как пустота: не отсутствие чувств, а такой их симбиоз, когда по отдельности их не видишь, не воспринимаешь; не отсутствие людей рядом, а безликая толпа, в которой кого-то одного очень нужного нет. В этой квартире раньше жила бабушка.

Вону было шестнадцать: они с Сунёном шли из школы, и Сунёну мать позвонила, попросила купить хлеба и две пачки риса, «хочешь? Вместе сходим, я что-нибудь бабушке к обеду принесу», и она была так рада, что Вону к ней пришёл.

У неё были в запасе тосты с шоколадной пастой, какой-то дешёвой пастой, которая и близко не стояла с нутеллой, но Вону улыбался, пока ел и записал липовым чаем с корицей и апельсином. Бабушка рассказывала про уборку. И показала на снятую сломанную люстру («да что-то сменить хочется») в детской, где оставался ночевать Вону, когда не хотел быть дома с родителями и младшим братом; выбирать любимого внука — ужасно, но бабушка Чон никогда не боялась ужасных вещей.

«Печатную машинку деда твоего нашла, ага»  
Дед был драматургом в Сечжоне.  
«Как знать, вдруг по его стопам пойти решишь»

Она не разрешила в тот день остаться подольше и почему-то долго трепала ему волосы, прощаясь. Если бы не отблеск смешных очков в толстой оправе, Вону бы посчитал, что бабушка плачет. Но его бабушка не такая эмоциональная как он, а тут — и самому Вону плакать нечего. Было бы странно, если бы она плакала.

Ночью она села на метро и выехала за городскую черту. 

Вышла _к_ лесу.  
Вошла _в_ него.  
И больше не выходила _из_.

— Ты поэтому сюда не приводишь никого? — Джун мягко вытирает большим пальцем у Вону под глазом, слёзы у него такие же серебристые, как мелкие рассыпанные по лоскутному бархатному небу бриллианты звёзд. — Потому что это место было твоим спасением от всех на свете? Где никто не тронет тебя?

— Наверное, не знаю, — Вону сопит. — Но это сейчас неважно. Может, меня наконец-то больше не надо спасать, — _это уже сделал ты_.

\

— Мы слишком торопимся?

Температура в комнате и под кожей — выше границы облаков. 

Когда Вону касается Джуна, в висках у обоих стучит большой мажорный септаккорд. 

— Если не торопиться, можно никогда не успеть.

Никогда ещё Джун так не любил спешку.  
Никогда ещё Джун.  
Никогда ещё Джун так не любил.

\

У Вону по расписанию здоровый шестнадцатичасовой сон и немеющая рука из-за непрерывного объятия с Джуном. А в окно вместе с дворовой пылью забивается солнце.

_Экспозиция №9_ : шторы больше не завешаны; через открытую форточку залетают лепестки яблони и вишни; и они лежат на кровати Вону, сцепленные, как паззлы.

Сначала звонит телефон Джуна, он не двигается с места, только мычит куда-то Вону в волосы; они мягкие и подбородку Джуна на них удобнее, чем на любой подушке в мире. Потом звонит телефон Вону, он тянет руку, отвечает, не открывая глаз, мычанием куда-то в предплечье Джуну; оно пахнет миндальным маслом Вону, взятым с третьей полки в ванной.

— Сунён, чего тебе?

На фоне лает собака, а мать вычитывает Сунёна за оставшиеся на кухонном столе после завтрака крошки. Фоном муж сестры, наверняка закатывая глаза, говорит, что Сунён всегда будет не более чем маменькиным сынком.

— Что ты надумал по поводу студии?

Вону озадаченно садится, одной рукой держит телефон, другой — руку Джуна, чтобы тот его не отпустил; как если отпустит - значит просто иллюзия.

— А что я должен был надумать?

На часах десять утра. Это даже не шестнадцатичасовой сон. Блять. Даже не шести-. В десять утра ещё и что-то надумывать? Голова Вону существует отдельно от остального тела.

— Придёшь сегодня на генеральный прогон? Послезавтра выступление.

— Джун, — Вону поворачивает голову, — ты помнишь, что у тебя послезавтра выступление?

— Погоди!

Сунён останавливается в коридоре, телефон плечом прижат к уху, нога нависла над полкой, с так и незашнурованным ботинком, в другую ногу подбивает влажный тёплый собачий нос, так и грохнуться можно. И умереть. Если быть к этому не в привычке.

С полотенцем вокруг талии в проходе появляется мама, смотрит, подняв брови: «Чего ещё не уходишь? Опоздаешь на автобус!»

Сунён и ей говорит:

— Погоди!

И потом ещё всему миру:

— Погодипогодипогодипогодипогоди.

И снова матери:

— Выйди. Пожалуйста, — и делает _вот такие_ глаза. — Куда-нибудь, мам.

От крика Сунёна Джун подскакивает, хотя Вону даже не ставит звонок на громкую связь:

— ВЭН ДЖУНХЭЙ ЧТО! СЕЙЧАС В ТВОЕЙ ЁБАНОЙ ПОСТЕЛИ! ЭТО НЕ ТО, ЧЕГО Я ОЖИДАЛ, ЕБУЧИЙ ЧОН ВОНУ! — муж сестры отдалённо просит следить за языком.

— Ты никому ничего не докажешь, — вздыхает Вону, они с Джуном снова падают на подушки. — Хорошей репетиции без музыкального сопровождения, Сунён-а!

\

И всё же Джун собирается на репетицию, в перерывах целуясь с Вону. Одежда на него возвращается и с него срывается трижды.

— Мне просто страшно уходить, — признаётся Джун, — вдруг это окажется сном. Я не сплю подолгу. Я, чёрт, вообще могу не спать. Но сейчас просыпаться не хочу.

— Музыку у тебя не отнять, — Вону оставляет след от губ на джуновом носу, — и меня теперь тоже, — и всё же захлопывать за Джуном дверь больно почти физически.

\

Вону открывает за секунду до того, как Джун заносит кулак, намереваясь постучать. Они с три секунды смотрят друг другу в глаза и Вону понимает, что больше не боится впускать, а Джун понимает, что больше не боится вторгаться.

Миры у обоих перевернулись.  
Или наоборот — встали на свои места.

Всё зависит от того, что именно считать миром.

— Ну, здравствуй.

— Только писатели говорят «здравствуй» в обычной беседе.

— Нет. Не в обычной беседе. Только когда в них собираются плюнуть.

Джун рассыпается в смехе; там слышны только мажорные ноты.

И эхо этого смеха наполняет подъезд и квартиру.  
Джун боится, чтобы это не было слишком громко: так, чтобы случайно не оглушило мир.


End file.
